1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to communication networking, and more particularly to augmenting communications protocols.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in communication networks, boundaries between a service, a protocol, and an account are indefinite. For example, the service may be described as the protocol or vice versa. In some instances, the protocol may support a function that is not supported by the service. Additionally, varying communication services do not coordinate with each other, thereby restricting a user to accessing only one at a time.